


Eternidad

by ilma_hale



Series: "Un amor como el suyo, merece ser Inmortal" [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parabatai, Secuestro, búsqueda, sacrificios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Continuación de "Inmortal"La eternidad es un castigo para quien está solo, pero para quien tiene familia  y amor incondicional...La eternidad es el mejor regalo.Tras el nacimiento de los niños Ligthwood-Bane y el secuestro de Raphael, el viaje de Magnus para recuperar a su hijo, mientras Alec intenta tener control del Instituto y de sus hijos. Acontecimientos en Brooklyn y en Londres... Al final, ¿la Eternidad valdrá la pena?





	1. Prólogo

Alec cuidaba a sus hijos, quienes crecían cada día más, y dirigía el Instituto con un dolor constante en el pecho. 

Miedo. 

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, a excepción en el que Magnus casi muere en Edom. Pero trató de enfocarse y confiar en su esposo.

El miedo de que su suegro apareciera en su sala con el cuerpo de Magnus...esa imagen lo torturaba y sólo respiraba un poco mejor cuando uno de sus bebes lloraba un poco, pidiendo atención.

Ahora no los dejaba solos. Los llevaba siempre consigo. Awen levitaba su estela y Max masticaba una galleta.

-Alec.- dijo Jace entrando a su despacho, seguido de Céline, Jem y William. Céline tenía los ojos rojos y los gemelos tenían en rostro con preocupación. 

-Hola, chicos.- saludó suavemente apartando la mirada de su hija, quien al igual que su hermano, fijó su mirada en el grupo.

-¿ _Volverá_?.- preguntó Céline llorando de nuevo.

Alec quería decirle que sí, que volvería.  _Que Raphael volvería, que Magnus volvería, pero no estaba seguro..._

-No lo sé. No puedo decirte que volverá, cuando yo estoy tan asustado...- respondió.

Céline sollozó.

-Queremos ayudar.- dijo Jem con firmeza. Su cabello castaño revuelto.

Alec sonrió.

-Le preguntaré a Magnus en que pueden ayudar. Lo prometo.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron. Jace miró a Alec detenidamente.

-Estás destruido, hombre. Tienes que  _descansar_.

-No podré  _descansar_  hasta saber que mi esposo y mi hijo están a salvo.

Jace asintió y con una última mirada salió.

Su celular vibró.

Era un mensaje de Magnus.

_Amor, estoy bien. Vivo. Preocupado, pero buscando un modo de sacar a nuestro hijo de ahí sin riesgos. No puedo hablar más por ahora, te llamaré en la noche._

_AKC_

Alec sonrió.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKC: Aku Cinta Kamu.
> 
> Sé que soy demasiado romántica, pero es inevitable, ya me entienden! ;)

**Londres.**

-¿Dónde estaban? Los busqué por todos lados.

Asmodeous y Azazel, aunque no parecían avergonzados por su desaparición, si estaban algo desaliñados y sonrojados.

-Hijo, teníamos cosas que hacer...- dijo con tranquilidad Asmodeous.

Magnus hizo su mejor mueca de asco.

-¡Papá, por todos los demonios de Edom! ¿No pueden controlar sus hormonas demoníacas?

-Si supieras, Magnus, que es difícil resistirse a...- Azazel señaló la parte baja de Asmodeous con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Tú también? ¿Hoy es el día de hacer sufrir a Magnus? Primero el secuestro de mi hijo, y ahora el trauma de tener en mi cabeza una imagen de mi padre follando.- se quejó Magnus.

-Resiste, hijo. El primer problema estamos en proceso de resolverlo.- respondió Asmodeous, apretando su hombro.

-No lo suficientemente rápido. Tengo un esposo y dos bebés que me esperan en casa, y un hijo que me espera en una mazmorra.

Asmodeous y Azazel parecían haber visto algo maravilloso por sus caras de ¿ternura?

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Magnus al ver sus caras.

-Mi hijo ha crecido.- dijo Asmodeous parpadeando de manera ridícula.

-Que hermosas palabras dijiste.- dijo Azazel secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-Oh, callense. Mejor caminen y busquemos esos libros para detener el ritual de la mocosa.

Magnus empezó a caminar, mientras Asmodeous y Azazel murmuraban estupideces sobre su hermosa vida.

Hermosa vida que una loca vampira estaba por terminar...

* * * *

Asmodeous tomó el centécimo libro de su antigua casa en Londres, donde tenía toda la clase de información sobre rituales, pero ninguno parecía decir la solución al ritual de Elizabeth.

-Llevamos horas buscando cómo contrarrestarlo y no conseguimos nada.- gruñó Magnus bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey.

-Lo sé, tenemos que buscar más. Sé que hay un modo, lo sé.- dijo Azazel.

Magnus lo miró anhelante y tomó su celular escribiendo en el.

_Hola de nuevo, amor. Estamos frustrados, llevamos horas buscando el cómo contrarrestar el ritual y no conseguimos nada. Llevo ya diez vasos de whiskey y no parece ayudar. Es frustrante._

_AKC_

La respuesta la tuvo en minutos.

_Hola, cariño. Me imagino lo cansado y frustrado que estarás, pero debes descansar. Yo tampoco estoy muy contento y tampoco he descansado cómo debería. Los chicos han preguntado si pueden ayudar en algo, haré que revisen en la biblioteca del Instituto sobre el ritual, quizás para la mañana tengan algo._

_AKC_

Magnus sonrió. Tenía al mejor esposo del mundo.

_Eres el mejor, gracias. Mi cerebro y mis ojos te lo agradecen. Descansa tu también, amor. Te llamaré en unas horas si es que mis ojos lo resisten. Si no duermes, no tendremos sexo por teléfono._

_AKC_

Alec respondió con rapidez, haciéndolo sonrojar.

_De nada. Anhelo escuchar tu voz, amor, o ver tu cuerpo, pero te conozco y sé que no resistes mucho sin el mío. Sólo piensa en mí, desnudo a tu disposición. O en esto._

_*imagen adjuntada*_

_AKC_

_Señor Bane, no puede jugar con la erección de su esposo de esa manera, y tampoco con su culo. Si supieras que no daría por tenerte aquí y que me hagas tuyo. Yo también puedo jugar éste juego._

_*imagen adjuntada*_

_AKC_

_Gracias por tan hermosa imagen, dormiré soñando con eso._

_AKC_

Magnus sonrió y decidió tomarse unas horas de descanso.

* * * *

**New York.**

Alec llamó a sus sobrinos, quienes acudieron de inmediato.

-Magnus necesita ayuda, quiero que busquen en cada libro de la biblioteca un modo de contrarrestar el ritual de extracción de inmortalidad a un híbrido.

-Sí, tío. Eso haremos.- respondieron y salieron corriendo del despacho, emocionados por ayudar.

Alec miró su telefono, la imagen de la cara de Magnus recién enviada, lo hizo suspirar. Y vió cada foto de su celular, en el que estaban juntos, con Rapha y sus bebés. Con su familia. Aferrándose a ellos, deseando estar juntos de nuevo, sin peligro alguno. Sabía que si se podía.

* * * *

**Dos horas después**

-¡Tío Alec!.- tocaron la puerta con insitencia haciéndo que abriera sus ojos.

-¡Entren!

Los chicos entraron emocionados con un libro abierto en la mano.

-Creo que lo encontramos. 

-Estamos casi seguros.

Alec tomó el libro y lo leyó.

-Gracias chicos, quizás ésto le sirva a Magnus. Si necesito algo más, les aviso.

-Sí.- y como soldaditos salieron del despacho.

* * * *

Londres.

El celular vibró, despertándolo. Lo tomó soñoliento y levantó su rostro del libro.

Era de Alec.

_Los chicos encontraron algo, espero que sirva._

_AKC_

Con dos imágenes adjuntadas.

Eran las instrucciones para detener el ritual de Elizabeth. Era complicado pero haría lo que fuese para evitar que su hijo fuese sacrificado.

-¡Eh, par de inútiles, dejen de morrearse y vengan a ver lo que me mandó mi esposo!.- llamó.

Asmodeous y Azazel aparecieron con la ropa desarreglada y los labios hinchados, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Magnus.

-¿Que te mandó Alec?

-Mirenlo.- dijo Magnus tendiéndoles su celular.

Los demonios lo tomaron y leyeron en silencio. Al terminar, Asmodeous sonrió enormemente. 

-Tu esposo es un genio. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda antes?.- exclamó y caminó hacia la puerta emocionado.

Se giró y al ver que ninguno hizo ademán de seguirlo, bufó.

-¿No quieren evitar que mi nieto sea cerdo para el matadero? ¡Muévanse! ¡Hay que buscar el primer elemento!

Azazel sonrió orgulloso de su esposo y lo siguió. Magnus rodó los ojos y deseó que Alexander estuviese con él, y siguió a su padre. No podía dejarse llevar ahora por romanticismos, lo que importaba ahora era detener el asesinato del hijo de ambos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**New York.**

Alec abrió los ojos y notó que aún estaba en su despacho. Se había quedado dormido tras mandarle a Magnus la información que necesitaba. Estaba tan cansado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. 

¡Max y Awen!

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, se levantó y salió del despacho con rápidez, asustado. Una risa lo hizo detenerse.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Están bien.- dijo Jace apoyado a un lado de la puerta.- Realmente estabas cansado, por lo que decidí hacerme cargo de ellos por un rato. Ahora mismo están dumiendo cómo angelitos.

-No los dejaste solos.- dijo Alec con un gruñido.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, bestia sobreprotectora. Están con Iz. 

Alec suspiró con alivio. Ahora sólo le tocaba saber cómo estaba su esposo. Un gruñido fuerte lo apartó de la idea. Estaba realmente hambriento.

-Ven a comer algo, compré comida china.- dijo Jace empezando a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Debo hablar con Magnus, Jace.

-Estará bien. Está con dos demonios mayores cuidandole las espaldas. 

Alec rodó los ojos y caminó al lado de Jace.

-Olvidas que esos dos demonios mayores son demasiado cachondos.- dijo.

-Cierto, pero igual creo que Magnus puede con lo que sea. Estará bien. Sólo necesita espolvorearles un poco de purpurina.

Alec se rió al imaginarse lo que diría Mags si escuchara a su Parabatai.

<<-¡Cómo se atreve a pensar ese teñido que gastaré mi preciosa purpurina en unos cuantos demonios! Que no se sorprenda si despierta con un "cuack" en el oído.>>

-Que no te escuche o sabes lo que pasará.

Jace se estremeció.

-Un montón de demonios amarillos en mi habitación. Rapha no lo dejaría.

-Le enseñaste a mi hijo a tenerle miedo a los patos.

-¡No digas el nombre de esa cosa! 

-Patos.

-¡Alec! 

Alec rió de nuevo y discretamente le escribió a Magnus.

_< Amor, ¿puedes hacer que la comida de Jace tenga forma de patos_ _? >_

_< ¿Que hizo ahora el teñido?>_

_< No hizo nada, pero tengo ganas de molestar su patofobia.>_

Magnus no respondió. Al llegar a la cocina, Alec tomó uno y empezó a comer. Supo que Magnus había hecho lo que le pidió cuando Jace abrió el suyo y soltó un grito espantoso, soltando de inmediato su comida. 

-¡Magnus Bane, cuando vuelvas juro que te mataré!.- gritó Jace y Alec sin poder contenerse empezó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¿¡Porqué te ríes?! ¡Ha herido a tu Parabatai y tú te ríes! 

Alec trataba de contener la risa, más no podía. 

-Y-yo le dije a M-mags que te molest-tara.- le dijo entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Después de lo que hice por ti? ¡Tración!.- gritó dolido Jace y salió corriendo de la cocina dramáticamente, mientras Alec seguía riéndose.

Salió detrás de Jace para ver a sus hijos, pues desde que despertó no los había visto. Los encontró dormidos, agarrados de la mano con Izzy a su alrededor. Sonrió y en silencio los tomó para irse a casa. Iría en un portal, estaba cansado y no podía caminar con dos bebés por la calle. 

Al llegar a su hogar, soltó a ambos en el sofá, donde sin inmutarse continuaron durmiendo, aún cuando Presidente se les unió. Sonrió de nuevo y se alejó para cambiarse de ropa cuando un estruendo lo hizo regresar a la sala de nuevo corriendo. 

Un montón de demonios intentaban romper las barreras del loft.

* * * *

Mientras eso ocurría en el hogar de los Ligthwood-Bane, Jem investigaba sobre los híbridos en la biblioteca del Insitituto. Buscó en cada libro sobre ellos, más no encontraba nada, hasta que se topó con un libro de cubierta negra con sólo una palabra en ella. 

υβρίδια

Híbridos.

Impaciente abrió el libro encontrándose con texto gaélico que con mucha paciencia tradujo, sorprendiéndose con el resultado. 

<< _Los híbridos, o los mezclados, son la especie más inusual que desde el nacimiento del primer Cazador de Sombras se ha visto. Muchas especies por amor, o accidente han dado a luz a seres con dos almas en un cuerpo intentando encontrar un equilibrio._

_Al primer híbrido, se le dio el nombre de Fiara. Bestia. Un ser mitad hombre lobo, mitad nephilim, que fue asesinado al momento de nacer al descubrir su naturaleza. Siglos pasaron hasta que naciese otro igual. _

_Walim fue de los pocos híbridos que sobrevivieron, el primer híbrido que nació de un vampiro y un nephilim. Viviendo en la oscuridad y en silencio, estudió y protegió a cada híbrido que llegaba a su puerta pidiendo ayuda._

_Los clasificó y descubrió el nacimiento de éstos. Les dio nombre y los alimentó, hasta que dos décadas después descubrieron el escondite y asesinaron a cada híbrido. De Walim no se supo nada más, sus estudios están en éste libro, con el deseo de que más adelante, muchos siglos más adelante, los híbridos no sean asesinados y se les enseñe a manejar sus naturalezas._

_Los híbridos, nacidos de un nephilim y un vampiro, se les dio el nombre de Nephire. Siendo los vampiros completamente estériles, sólo pueden concebir con la ayuda de una poción preparada por el Gran Brujo. _

_Los híbridos, nacidos de un nephilim y un brujo, se les dio el nombre de..._ >>

-¡Jem!.- entró Will interrumpiendo su lectura.- ¡Hay que irnos, Alec está siendo atacado! 

-Jem levantó la vista y con rapidez guardó su trabajo en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca antes de salir corriendo al lado de su hermano hacia Brooklyn. 

* * * *

**Brooklyn.**

Alec sostenía en sus brazos a Awen y a Max mientras un montón de demonios golpeaban las salvaguardas del loft. Trató de pensar con cabeza fría, sus hijos tenían magia y a pesar de su crecimiento prematuro, no podían hacer mucho. Él tenía que protegerlos. 

Caminó por el loft y entró a uno de los cuartos. Era la habitación de Rapha. Sonrió y dejó a ambos niños en la cama, quienes lo miraron con atención.

-Se quedarán aquí, no hagan ruido, por favor. Volveré por ustedes.- susurró  besó cada cabecita. Salió y cerró la puerta. Cuando sacó su estela para poner una runa de protección, un demonio lo atacó por la espalda. 

Gruñó y con su estela lo apuñaló en la cabeza, acabando con el. Trazó con rapidez tres runas de protección y corrió de nuevo a la sala, donde había dejado sus cuchillos serafín y su arco, justo a tiempo para ser atacado por varios demonios. 

- _¡Entreganos a los niños, cazador de sombras, y no sufrirás daño alguno!_.- masculló el más grande.

Alec contuvo un gruñido y apuñaló al demonio con una flecha, para luego dispararla hacia un demonio que se le acercaba. Se alejó cuanto pudo acabando con ellos con sus flechas, pero no era Legolas por lo que no le durarían para siempre. 

- _¡Entrégalos!_.- gritaban.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio en cada momento. Seguía asesinando a cuantos podía. Disparó la última flecha a un demonio particularmente viscoso y horrendo antes de lanzarse con ambos cuchillos serafín y ser rodeado. Jace seguido de Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jem, Will, Céline y una docena más de Cazadores de sombras irrumpieron el loft, matando a todos los demonios que podían. 

-Tardaste demasiado.- dijo Alec, mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un demonio.

-Traje a cuantos pude. Hay más afuera, matando a cuantos pueden.- respondió Jace mientras le cortaba las alas a uno pequeño que lo atacaba desde arriba.

Alec asintió. Cuando ya no hubo demonio alguno que matar, Alec soltó sus cuchillos y se hizo una iratze para curar unos rasguños. Jace y el resto se dejaron caer. 

-¿Los niños?.- preguntó Jace.

-En el cuarto de Rapha.- respondió Alec.- Iré por ellos. 

Jace asintió aliviado. Alec quitó la runa y abrió la puerta. Max y Awen estaban rodeados de una niebla azul, que Alec reconoció como la magia de Magnus, al acercarse y que la niebla lo envolviera también. Sonrió y tomó a sus bebés.

-Gracias, Mags.- susurró.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala. Jace y Clary estaban abrazados, al igual que Isabelle y Simon. Jem, Will y Céline estaban sentados juntos, en silencio. Con el cansancio reflejado en cada rostro. 

Awen al ver a Isabelle aplaudió emocionada de los brazós de Papá. Max por su parte, quizo abrazar a Simon. Jace al ver eso, bufó indignado.

-¿Que pasó aquí? ¿Nadie  _quiere_ al tío Jace?.- gimió.

Alec se carcajeó y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no manejo sus preferencias. Ya verás cómo Max ahora se te lanza a ti. 

-Tío Alec.- lo llamó Jem con el rostro serio y un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.- Encontré algo en la biblioteca. Un libro antiguo escrito en galés, con toda clase de información sobre los híbridos...

Alec prestó más atención a lo que dijo su sobrino.

-Raphael, Max y Awen no son los únicos. - terminó Jem.


	4. Capítulo III

Probablemente Alec, tras el ataque, estaría pensando en Magnus y en porqué no había recibido al menos un mensaje de él. Y así era, y no sólo había recibido un mensaje de su amado brujo, pero su mente estaba procesando sobre lo que Jem le estaba contando. 

Magnus, desde Londres, parecía león enjaulado, mareando a sus  _padres_ quienes lo observaban divertidos y frustrados. 

Primer mensaje:  **¡Alexander, amor! ¿Están todos bien?**

Segundo mensaje: **Alec, corazón, entiendo que estarás ocupado pero al menos respondeme un sí.**

-¡Cómo pueden reírse!.- bufó indignado, Magnus al ver a los dos demonios reírse. 

-Magnus, estás siendo un tonto. Sabes bien quién es Alec Ligthwood. Es uno de los cazadores más fuertes y diestros y aparte, de los más valientes. Mira que ir a Edom a rescatarte...con eso se lució. Está bien, deja de angustiarte tanto.- interrumpió Asmodeous, la caminata irritante de su hijo.  

-Mi hermoso Nephilim, en ese entonces no tenía tres hijos y dos mellizos a su cargo mientras su brujo esposo está al otro lado del océano..

-Portal.- interrumpió Azazel siendo ignorado por el brujo, que continuó con su diálogo.

-...buscando al mayor de sus hijos, que aparte es híbrido, y quiere ser sacrificado por una loca vampiresa. No es la misma situación y aunque ahora mi esposo tenga inmortalidad y juventud eterna, el cansancio de los hijos lo desgasta. Por lo tanto, no me voy a dejar de angustiar hasta que responda.

-Olvidas que cuenta con el apoyo de su, ahora, enorme familia. Mellizos el ex-diurno y la tu cuñada. La zanahoria y el teñido que fue poseído tienen dos retoños. Osea, desprotegido no está.- apuntó Asmodeous.

-Ya dije, padre.

Azazel se reía mientras seguía buscando en una enorme cantidad de algo viscoso de color azul. 

-Creo que encontré algo.

Sacó de la cosa viscosa, una piedra reluciente, muy parecida a las piedras de luz de los Nephilim. 

-Mágnifico.- murmuró apenas Magnus sin dejar de escribir.

Tercer mensaje: **¡Alexander Gideon Ligthwood Bane!**

Cuarto mensaje:  **¡Responde de una vez!**

Quinto mensaje:  **¡Alec! ¡Me estoy desesperando!**

Mientras Magnus mandaba mensaje tras mensaje, Alec seguía escuchando a Jem. 

-No alcancé a leer mucho más, pero hay en ese libro más información sobre los híbridos, tío Alec.

-¿No lo trajiste contigo?.- preguntó el ojiazul mayor.

-No, no pude. Apenas me dio tiempo de tomar mis armas.

Max, lo sorprendió, cuando su magia azul (más clara que la de Magnus) depositó un libro en las piernas de su padre. Alec miró a su bebé sorprendido.

-Es éste el libro.- murmuró Jem igual de sorprendido.

Alec no contuvo su emoción y alzó a su pequeño en brazos.

-¡Mi Max hizo su primera invocación de objetos! Tu padre estará feliz.

-Papá.  _Fediz_.- murmuró Max en respuesta. 

Max rió y Alec lo bajó, tras dejar un beso en su frente. Se acercó a Jem quien ya empezaba a traducir. 

-¿Eso es gaélico?.- preguntó Alec.

-Lo es, Tío. Aprendí un poco y lo estoy traduciendo.

-Yo también aprendí. Y la verdad lo hablo bastante bien, insistí aprender tras el nacimiento de Raphael. Sabía que era muy probable que me encontrara con textos o personas que hablaran el idioma.

-No sabía eso. 

Alec se sonrojó.

-No es algo que divulgue. A ver, dame el libro. Aceleraré las cosas. 

Jem con una sonrisa se lo entregó y Alec empezó a leer en voz alta.

<< _Los híbridos nacidos de un brujo y un nephilim, se les dió el nombre de Nepharlok. Debido a la esterilidad natural de los brujos, los Nepharlok sólo pueden ser concebidos mediante magia: poción o fertilidad concedida..._ >>

Sexto mensaje:  **¡Alexander Bane! ¡Tendremos serios problemas cómo no respondas ya!**

 _< <Los Nepharlok nacen de las mujeres brujas, o de los hombres nephilim. El embarazo en los brujos, puede ocurrir, pero se rumora que es mejor para el feto que sea concebido por los nephilim. Al ser fértil un hombre, debido a la magia, el esperma del brujo puede fecundarlo. En el caso de las brujas, con ser fértiles, cualquier esperma puede fecundarlas._ >>

Septimo mensaje:  **¡Al demonio! ¡Haré un portal ahora mismo!**

Alec interrumpió su lectura, cuando sintió la magia de Magnus cerca de sí. Giró gusto para ver a Magnus saltar del portal y abalanzarse sobre él. 

-Mi amor, mi Nephilim estúpido. Estaba sumamente preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Alguna herida?.- soltó Magnus apenas se separó del abrazo y lo observaba con avidez y preocupación.- ¿Porqué no me respondes los mensajes? Me estaba muriendo del miedo.

Alec sonrió enternecido y más enamorado que nunca. Tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo besó. Magnus suspiró y se dejó llevar por tan dulce beso.

-Estoy bien, Mags.- respondió el ojiazul al separarse del beso. 

Magnus sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Llegaste en buen momento.- dijo Alec emocionado.- Jem encontró algo muy interesante que puede ayudarnos a comprender un poco mejor la naturaleza de nuestros hijos y conocer más sobre los híbridos. 

-Magnífico, amor. Soy todo oídos. 

Alec le dio un rápido resumen de lo que sabía antes de seguir leyendo. 

<< _Hay muchos datos curiosos sobre la vida, apariencia y poderes de los Nepharlock._

_Cada brujo nace con una marca. Cuernos, branquias, piel de distinto color, ojos diferentes, etc. Nunca se puede saber antes del nacimiento cual será su marca. Lo mismo ocurre con  los híbridos._

_Las marcas de los brujos se les atribuye a la sangre demoníaca que poseen. Los Nepharlock al ser mitad brujo, mitad nephilim, tienen tanto sangre demoníaca como sangre de ángel. Por lo tanto tendrán también una marca angelical._

_Algunos de los Nephilim suelen desarrollar habilidades especiales. Los Nepharlock pueden desarrollarlas a mayor escala, conocidas cómo desconocidas. Es una de las sub-especies más impredecibles y sorprendentes._

_Uno de los Nepharlock que se pudieron documentar, fue uno de los más extraños. El nombre otorgado a éste híbrido, fue Ezio. Ezio vivió (se desconoce si sigue vivo) hace trescientos años. Tenía su marca de brujo, la cual era ojos y escamas de lagarto, que pese a todo lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Su marca angelical, fue la de poder resucitar y curar sin la necesidad de la magia negra._

_Curó y resucitó a más personas de las que hay en un poblado. Fue admirado y reconocido, pero uno de sus defectos fue que nunca pudo aprender a controlar su glamour por lo tanto asustaba y generaba miedo y repulsión entre los mundanos y algunos nephilim.  Ese es un ejemplo de los poderes y sorpresas que pueden tener los Nepharlock y aunque no se han encontrado más, es todo lo que se puede decir._

_Se desconoce la fertilidad y capacidad de reproducción, así como también se desconoce como serían los vástagos de los mismos._

_Se sabe que hay Nepharlock que poseen una marca en su piel, muy distinta a la de brujo y muy parecida a los de los Nephilim. Algunos de los otros híbridos dicen que pueden ser elegidos para abrir una mítica cripta donde viven miles de híbridos escondidos del mundo de sombras. Por desgracia se desconoce si eso sea cierto. Más una anciana seelie, dijo que la marca podría desarrollarse con la mayoría de edad y sería la unión de los emblemas de sus razas: Nephilims y Brujos._  >>


	5. Capítulo IV

**Londres.**

Mientras Magnus desaparecía por ese portal que había hecho, en su desespero por saber algo de su esposo e hijos, Azazel encontró más de esas piedras luminosas. En sus miles de años de existencia, nunca había visto algo como eso. Buscó en los libros que tenía alguna información, descubriendo que habían sido creadas por híbridos, nacidos de brujos y Cazadores de Sombras. El brillo que emitían aquellas piedras no sólo tenía la luz angelical, si no la conocida escencia de la magia de brujos. La razón de la creación de las mismas, se desconocía. Aún así, el demonio las guardó cuidadosamente, pues al tener tres nietos híbridos, de algo servirían.

Asmodeous por su parte, estaba en el celular, chateando por WhatsEdom con su rival y a la vez, buena amiga, Lilith. 

**WhatsEdom.**

**Usurpador del Trono:**  ¿Sabes algo de los híbridos, bruja?  
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:00  
**

 **La rechazada de Luci:**  No. ¿Porqué la pregunta?  
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:01  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Ya sé que si sabes algo, Lil, así que agradecería mucho que me contases algo.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Tengo un nieto que rescatar.   
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:03  
**

 **La rechazada de Luci:** ¿Que me darás a cambio?  
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:03  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Cualquier cosa, excepto el dominio de Edom, mi amante o algún miembro de mi familia.  
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:05  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  Le quitas lo divertido al asunto, gato feo.  
 **La rechazada de Luci:** ¿No era Azazel tu esposo?  
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Alguien dormirá en el sofá.   
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:06  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Cómo si no durmiera ya en el sofá.  
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Y si supiera Magnus lo mal que hablaste de los gatos, te mataría.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Ama los gatos con locura.   
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:07  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:** No me odiará, pues sabe que su padre es la deshonra de aquellos preciosos felinos.  
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  Y se burlará de ti también.   
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Respecto al sofá, me refiero a NO SEXO.  
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:08  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  ¡Calla, calla! ¡Deja de echarme  _mardisiones_!  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** ¡Vivo a base de sexo!  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Odio que tengas razón,  _maruja_.  
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:09  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  ¿De donde sacas esas condenadas expresiones que no entiendo?   
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  ¿Maruja? ¿Mardisiones?  
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Traducción, por favor.   
 **La rechazada de Luci:** EdomTraductor no reconoce el idioma. -  
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:10  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Es español, españolete.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Si no entiendes, es porque no sales mucho de Edom y viajas un poquito por Midgard.   
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:11  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  ¿Midgard?   
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Deja de usar palabras raras, por Lucifer, Asmodeous.   
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Y si que he viajado a España, pero no actualmente. Ese dialecto a cambiado. ¿De donde sacas esas palabras?   
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:11  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Midgard es el término por el cual los Asgardianos se refieren a la Tierra, daah.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Y esas fabulosas expresiones, las saqué de una mundana que hace videos.  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Se llama DianinaXL.   
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:12  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:** Asgar...¿Qué?   
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:13  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** Si que estas desactualizada, niña.  
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Busca en GooEdom: Marvel.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  Los mundanos tienen muy buena imaginación y hacen esas cosas que llamas historietas muy entretenidas. Hasta han sacado películas.   
 **Usurpador del Trono:**  ¡He  _flipao_ '!   
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:13  
**  
 **La rechazada de Luci:**  Cada vez te entiendo menos, pero intentaré entender tu idioma absurdo, idiota.   
 **Visto por Usurpador del Trono: 23:14  
**  
 **Usurpador del Trono:** ¿En que momento cambiamos tanto de tema? ¡Necesito saber sobre los híbridos no informarte de la cultura mundana, bruja!  
 **Visto por La rechazada de Luci: 23:15**

-¡Asmodeous Bane!.- el grito de Azazel lo hizo saltar de la silla donde estaba, literalmente, y gritara al ser sacado de su burbujita.- ¿Me vas a dejar hacer el trabajo a mi solo?

La cara del demonio mostraba peligro. Y para Asmodeous peligro significaba, claramente, NO SEXO. 

-No, claro que no, cariño.- dijo condescendiente, mostrando su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, pero a Azazel no lo engañaba.- Estoy informándole un poco a Lilith sobre la cultura midgardiana. - dijo sacudiendo su celular el ángel caído. 

-Mundana, Asmodeous, mundana.- dijo Azazel rodando los ojos. Sabía que dejar que el demonio de ojos gatunos viese cada película de  _Thor_  y de  _Los Vengadores_ y por no decir todas las de Marvel, había sido una mala idea.- Déjame ver.- dijo tomando el celular de Asmodeous.

Asmodeous sintió el verdadero terror...

-¡No! No, no, no. Cariñito mío, vamos a descansar un poco, ¿sí?.-  dijo intentando distraer a su pareja y poder recuperar su celular.

Azazel sonrió, pero no cayó en la trampa, sin embargo Asmodeous le arrebató el celular y salió corriendo por la estancia. 

-¡Asmodeous Bane! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y muestrame esos mensajes!.- gritaba Azazel enojado persiguiendo al de ojos gatunos.

-¡Nunca! ¡Destruiría mi reputación!.- respondió el demonio y siguió huyendo. El Principe del Infierno pensaba que si alguien descubría que veía a DianinaXL por sus tips y pruebas de mascarillas, se destruiría su reputación. ¡Por Raziel que no permitiría tal cosa!

La imagen era bastante divertida, dos demonios mayores, persiguiendose por una pequeña estancia en círculos, únicamente por unos mensajes...

* * * *

**Londres. Mazmorra de Raphael.**

Raphael,  sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Desde hacía tres noches que no escuchaba ruido alguno, y ya no le traían la comida personalmente. Simplemente aparecía a su lado. Se esforzaban por mantenerlo vigilado, pues si veían algún movimiento de sus manos, haciendo algo de magia, de inmediato lo castigarían. Las marcas de látigos en su espalda eran prueba de aquello. 

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. En esos momentos, no tenía miedo. Se sentía con esperanza de poder aprovechar aquellos silencios, y poder salir de ahí. La puerta de su celda se abrió y arrojaron a una joven de cabellos rubios, visiblemente maltratada y herida a su lado. 

Por entre las ropas, se notaban las runas de Cazadores de Sombras que portaba. ¿Una Cazadora de Sombras? Se notaba que no era mucho mayor a él, tendría unos quince años. Se acercó a ella y revisó sus heridas. 

-Eh. Eh. ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó en voz baja. La chica abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos ojos verde azulados que reflejaban claramente mucho dolor y cansancio, pero que al ver su rostro, se iluminaron. 

-¿Eres Raphael?.- preguntó con la voz débil.-¿Ligthwood-Bane?

-Sí, lo soy.- dijo Raphael, asintiendo. 

-Te hemos estado buscando. Tus padres han pedido a todos los Institutos  que si te veíamos en algún lugar, de inmediato les informaramos.- dijo la joven.- Te he encontrado, aunque no en las mejores condiciones. 

-¿Porqué te han atrapado? ¿Que necesitan de una Cazadora de Sombras?.- preguntó Raphael, contento de que sus padres lo buscasen, y preocupado por la joven.

-No soy sólo una Cazadora de Sombras, Raphael. Soy una híbrida cómo tú.- dijo, mientras se sentaba lentamente y movía su pelo, dejando ver sus orejas puntiagudas de Seelie.- Soy Helen.- dijo, extendiendo su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Helen.- dijo Raphael estrechando su mano. No era el único híbrido en el mundo, aparte de sus hermanos. Habían más cómo él... Pero ahora mismo, tenía a una joven híbrida que necesitaba de sus cuidados y protección.- ¿Cómo es que puedes llevar runas? 

-Al tener los Seelies una parte de sangre de ángel, mi cuerpo resiste bastante bien las runas. Tú al tener sangre de brujo...desconozco que efecto tendrían...- dijo en voz baja, mientras la magia de Raphael curaba sus heridas. 

Las palabras de la joven, en esos momentos le confirmaban sus más grandes temores al pequeño Raphael. No podría portar runas, por lo tanto, nunca sería un auténtico Cazador de Sombras. 


	6. Capítulo V

Las piedras que Azazel había encontrado, resultaron ser más importantes de lo que esperaban. Y no se enteraron por una investigación, si no por la visita de un viejo amigo de Magnus, que naturalmente, Asmodeous y Azazel no conocían. 

El brujo apareció en la puerta de lugar donde estaban hospedados, completamente débil.

-Magnus.- decía.- Magnus. 

Azazel lo encerró en una de las habitaciones, asustado de que el brujo supiera su ubicación. Asmodeous tampoco reaccionó como debería y no atendió las heridas del pobre, pero fue más sensato y por mensaje de fuego, le avisó a su hijo de la presencia del brujo. 

Magnus no tardó en volver y atendió al brujo, y de inmediato lo reconoció cómo Phineas. Había desaparecido tras haberlo liberado de su posesión y ahora aparecía herido. Era algo alarmante, sin duda. Una vez Phineas estuvo consciente, sonrió aliviado al ver a Magnus, pero reaccionó a la defensiva ante los demonios mayores.

-No sabía que usaras demonios para protegerte, Magnus.- dijo.

Magnus negó y aclaró la situación. 

-Es mi padre y su...amante.- dijo señalándolos. 

-Esposo.-corrigieron Asmodeous y Azazel a la vez, rodando los ojos. 

-¿Asmodeous? Mis disculpas, por no reconocerlo.- dijo mirando al demonio que estaba detrás de Magnus.- No sabía que se hubiese casado. 

-¿Estoy pintado o qué?.- se quejó de Azazel, poniendo cara de berrinche, digna de niño de seis años.- ¿Cómo éste viejo no me va a reconocer? 

-¿Azazel?.- se fijó sorprendido en el demonio mayor que hizo señas al cielo, que en traducción mundana, significaba: "Por fin".- Me disculpo de nuevo por no reconocerlo. Ya es bastante sorpresa ver a Magnus con su padre, y sabes que éste está casado. 

-¿Que tal ahora al sabe que está casado conmigo?.- soltó Azazel con una mueca de diversión, mientras Magnus y Asmodeous miraban la interacción en silencio. 

-¿Qué? Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste tu bisexualidad y lo pasivo, Magnus.- dijo Phineas, burlándose de su amigo.

-El pasivo es él.- dijo Magnus no tan divertido, y aprovechando para fastidiar al otro demonio.

-¿En serio?.- la sorpresa nuevamente estuvo presente en la cara del brujo.- Su hija no lo es, siempre está arriba de dominante, aunque ella reciba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntaron a la vez, cada uno con una emoción y expresión diferente en sus rostros. Asmodeous y Magnus mostraban sorpresa y Azazel enojo y celos paternales, aunque su hija fuese peor que él. 

-Eso no es importante.- buscó en sus ropas y sacó un pergamino.- Me he desviado mucho del tema que me trae aquí, y eso sí es importante. Lee éste pergamino, y pon atención a cada palabra, Magnus. Yo ya debo irme, sigo al servicio de Elizabeth y notará pronto mi ausencia. Debes irte de aquí apenas yo salga por esa puerta. Siempre revisa mi mente y sabría tu ubicación. - habló mientras se levantaba, dejaba el pergamino en las manos de Magnus y caminaba hacia la puerta. 

-No puedes irte así. Aún estás muy débil..- dijo Magnus tomando el pergamino y alcanzando a Phineas.

-Tenía que actuar de esa manera, o si no, no podría salir del palacio.- movió sus manos y su magia quitó el  _glamour_ que se había puesto. - Estoy perfectamente.- y salió por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Magnus sonreía mientras guardaba el pergamino y ponía su magia en movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en otro lado de la ciudad. 

Una vez a salvo, Magnus leyó el pergamino, encontrándose con que estaba escrito en gaélico. Necesitaba a su esposo para poder entender aquel idioma. 

-Puedo traducirlo por ti, si quieres.- dijo Asmodeous a su espalda, que leía por encima del hombro de su hijo, igual que Azazel.

-Pensaba traer a Alec, que aprendió bastante bien gaélico, pero para más rapidez, adelante, padre.- dijo Magnus entregándole el papel a su padre. 

Asmodeous leyó el contenido, sorprendiéndose, nuevamente.-" _Tha e cudromach fios a bhith agad gu bheil feum air co-dhiù trì seòrsaichean de thar-chineagan airson an deas-ghnàth seo. Tha feum aig ath-bheothachadh agus ath-leasachadh..."_

-No, no, no. Papá, lee la traducción. No entendemos nada de lo que dices.- pidió Magnus interrumpiendo la lectura del demonio. 

-Cierto, cierto.- dijo Asmodeous, y leyó la traducción.- _"_ _Es importante saber que para éste ritual, se necesitan al menos tres tipos de híbridos de una de las dos especies. La resucitación y restauración de poderes de ésta magnitud, necesitan dos tipos de energías, pues a pesar de que cada una es diferente, provienen una misma que es la energía angelical corrompida, también conocida cómo energía demoníaca."_

-¿Hay más?.- preguntó Magnus, sorprendido ante esa información. La confirmación de que había más híbridos que su hijo, y que corrían peligro de ser sacrificados, realmente no ayudaba mucho.

-Sí, hay más.- Asmodeous continuó leyendo.- " _La mezcla de una angelical, y una demoníaca hacen el papel para una restauración de poderes y de vida.En el caso de que sean híbridos, nacidos de subterráneos, la criatura será oscura y fácilmente manipulable, pero también voluble, por lo que nunca se sabrá predecir las reacciones o acciones de éste."_

-Eso suena a algo que Elizabeth haría sin importar las consecuencias.- dijo Azazel, pero la confusión estaba presente.

-Sin embargo...tiene a mi hijo. Raphael tiene sangre de nephilim.- dijo Magnus. El hecho de que Raphael tuviera sangre de Nephilim, quiere decir que no podría hacer ése ritual.-

-Hay más aquí, no saquen conclusiones aún.- dijo Asmodeous.- " _Si se usan únicamente híbridos nacidos de un nephilim y un subterráneo, la criatura será más pura y será difícil que sea manipulada y sus acciones siempre tendrán una razón, por muy absurda que sea. Éstas criaturas son muy racionales. El uso de ambos tipos de híbridos, intercalados, se desconoce los efectos, pero en base a los anteriores resultados, se puede suponer con facilidad el producto del mismo. Aparte de la sangre de esos tres híbridos, es importante buscar las piedras creadas por los Nepharlock, pues contienen la magia de los brujos y la esencia angelical, presente en las piedras de luz de los Cazadores de Sombras. Son parte importante del ritual pues aquella magia, será la chispa de vida en la criatura. Se necesita también conseguir fragmentos de las piedras que rodean la mítica cripta, donde viven los híbridos. Aquellas piedras contienen sangre de cada híbrido existente, por lo tanto tienen la esencia de éstos. Para finalizar, las velas echas por el gobernante del Infierno. Al ser magia oscura la que se realiza, es importante tener el calor del infierno protegiendo el ritual a realizar."_

-Todo muy claro.- dijo Magnus, aunque no había entendido mucho.- Pero, ¿Porqué necesitaba sangre de mi esposo? Recuerden que intentó robarla una vez, en New York. ¿Para que necesita sangre de un Nephilim, si no es necesaria para su absurdo ritual?

 

 


End file.
